


characters swap .

by nostalgixx



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Characters Swap, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Yizhan - Freeform, exchange, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgixx/pseuds/nostalgixx
Summary: where wang yibo will play wei wuxian and xiao zhan will be his lan zhan.or alsoxiao zhan returns home, hands his boyfriend a bag and locks himself in the bathroom. wang yibo finds a familiar costume in his bag, in which he has only seen his partner.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	characters swap .

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late, but thank you very much [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari) for joining me this action haha. 
> 
> i warn you right away, english is not my mother tongue! therefore, i may have mistakes, for which of course i apologize you as much as i can.

he stared in surprise at the sports bag lying on his hands. more than a minute earlier, xiao zhan had handed it to him and he disappeared through the bathroom door, not saying a word. ah, no, he said that he has half an hour.

yibo opened the zipper and gasped in surprise. slowly, with trembling hands, he grabbed a scrap of black cloth and pulled it out. with him, a red ribbon, a long wig, and a fake flute fell out of the bag. he spread them all out on the bed and pressed his wide eyes at them, trying to understand. in front of him lay a complete wei wuxian's costume, including even the wig clips. moreover, xiao zhan also tried to get a pendant with a bell to hang at the waist.

yibo glanced at his watch, which displayed 5:06 pm. he seemed to have had less than 25 minutes to transform into a wei ying.

still surprised, he stripped off his home sweatpants and slipped on a multi-layer suit. the light fabric immediately adhered to it, creating the impression of a second skin. after fastening the narrow belt and smoothing all the folds, he started the more difficult part, because the hair.

fortunately, the wig fit his head, so it was enough to stabilize it with the prepared hairpins and it shouldn't fall off. then he tied the false hair with a red ribbon and let it fall freely onto his back. surprised, he looked in the mirror, concluding that he didn't look so bad after all. in fact, his waist was no match for xiao zhan, but there was also nothing to overly complain about.

when he finished whitening his face with the powder, he hooked a red pendant on his belt and picked up the flute. the watch read 5:29 pm. so he had to wait less than a minute.

when the bedroom door opened with a slight creak, he sprang quickly out of bed, watching for someone to come out from behind them.

his jaw dropped to the floor when xiao zhan disguised as lan wangji entered the room with a slow, dignified step. the bright costume fit perfectly on his body, and the white outer garment flowing behind him only added charisma. in his left hand he was holding a silver and white sword in which the yibo easily recognized the bichen. the black wig framed the beautiful face of xiao zhan, and the sumptuous ornament placed on the top of his head additionally gave the impression that he was even taller. it all made the yibo involuntarily harder. then, his gaze was fixed on the blue ribbon on xiao zhan's forehead, and a devilish smile blossomed across his face.

\- lan zhan, oh lan zhan! - he exclaimed, smiling as sweetly as he could.

\- wei ying - his boyfriend made a sound like a low growl from his throat.

\- lan zhan! - he repeated in a delighted voice, then ran to him, stopping only half a meter in front of the tall figure. - what are you doing here, lan zhan? - he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

xiao zhan looked down a bit, successfully playing embarrassment and avoiding response like lan wangji.

\- lan zhan, did you come here for me? - yibo puffed his cheeks sweetly, then smiled widely. - lan zhan! - he exclaimed as an idea struck him. the man in front of him looked him straight in the eyes again, and yibo shuddered for a moment, going straight to his penis.

\- lan zhan, will you have a drink with me? - he asked with a cheeky smile, but to his disappointment the cultivator ignored the question and headed for the desk, where he sat down, opened a random book and started reading it.

\- lan zhan. lan zhan! don't ignore me, lan zhan! - wei wuxian stamped his foot out. when that didn't work, he decided to change his strategy a bit. - lan zhan~ - he sang temptingly. - lan wangji~ hanguang-jun~ wangji-xiong~ lan er gege~ - when the last nickname of the cultivator left his mouth, lan wangji sprang up from his chair and pushed him violently against the wall.

\- lan zhan! - he shouted, shocked by such treatment, but his words were interrupted by the soft lips on his own.

\- lan... mm... zhamff... - he muttered as xiao zhan devoured his mouth.

the man towering over him bit his lip a little, begging him for more access. yibo groaned softly at it, opening his mouth a little wider and letting his tongue inside. his hand brushed the hard part below the waist of his new lan wangji, and the man gripped his wrists a little tighter.

\- lan er gege~ - he repeated, temptingly swaying his hips and rubbing against him. xiao zhan's eyes darkened as he squeezed the younger man's wrists with one hand, and the other passed under his robes. found and squeezed his now erect dick, to which the other moaned softly, throwing his head back.

\- wei ying - xiao zhan said in a slightly wheezing voice, and yibo allowed himself a slight smile, which soon turned into another moan as the older one began to massage him with slow movements.

\- l-lan zh-han... - his breathing was choppy and jerky as he rested his forehead on the xiao zhan's shoulder, inhaling his scent.

\- mn - the taller man took his hand off his dick and brought it to yibo's mouth. this one began to suck fiercely on the fingers that were given him, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend for a moment. once the xiao zhan was satisfied with the drooling of his fingers, he took them from the younger man's mouth, leaving him feeling empty. it didn't last long, however, when his moistened finger dug mercilessly into his anus and began to stretch it, tearing out more louder moans and gasps from yibo's mouth.

\- la-lan er gege... - he murmured into his ear, then he found the older man's dick with his hand and began to massage it rhythmically. xiao zhan groaned softly, digging his fingers into him even harder, right into his prostate.

yibo screamed in surprise, and his hand tightened on his boyfriend's penis. lan wangji grabbed his buttocks and lifted him up, carrying him straight to bed. practically tearing his robes apart, he stripped him naked, so that the younger one remained only in a wig, the hair of which had fallen apart around him.

there he lay there in front of him - naked, straight, stretched - and staring right into his eyes with desire.

xiao zhan's eyes darkened again as he widened his boyfriend's legs and knelt between them, bringing his face between his buttocks.

yibo gasped in surprise as his hot tongue slid into him, tracing wet traces inside him.

\- zh- lan er gege... - he whispered, realizing at the last moment that they were playing a scene and specific characters.

hanguang-jun, hearing his summons, raised his head and met his lover's gaze.

\- wei ying - he replied as if confirming that he was here all the time, that he hadn't run away.

\- i... - yibo's ears felt a strong blush, and he covered his face with his hands. - ...i want to have you inside me already... - he whispered almost inaudibly.

\- i haven't heard - said xiao zhan, mimicking lan wangji's monotone voice perfectly. he leaned over him and took his hands from his face, placing them at the sides. - repeat. - he said quietly, but firmly, and the younger one blushed even more, unable to escape his hungry gaze.

\- i want... you... in me... - he muttered a little more clearly, and a slight smile appeared on his boyfriend's face. without waiting for further coaxing, he turned the yibo on his stomach and checked its stretching and hydration once more, just in case. after that, he leaned slightly to his partner's back and with one thrust slipped inside him.

they both groaned, and the bed under their bodies squeaked softly, though it wasn't the first time they had done such things on it. 

\- l-lan z-zhan... - yibo whimpered with every rhythmic thrust, and his dick rubbed the rough material of the quilt, further stimulating him. then he felt a light blow fall on his buttock, leaving his skin burning and pink. at the last moment, remembering that wei wuxian did not like spanking exceptionally, he shouted in quiet protest and tried to break free from the xiao zhan body.

\- lan zhan! - he shouted indignantly as another blow fell on his buttock, with a decent thrust at the same time. the hanguang-jun, however, held it tightly, not letting it break away for even a millimeter. his strong hands were making blue stripes on the yibo's forearms when he once again plunged into him, leading him to the edge.

his boyfriend came a few moments ahead of him, still further stimulated by the sheets. xiao zhan ended up in him, falling down with a loud groan on the back of wei wuxian and breathing heavily. for the next few minutes they remained silent, trying to steady their breathing, until finally the older one rose on his elbows and slipped out of the boy, dropping down next to him and putting his arm around him.

\- bo-di... - he muttered in his ear, to which the other sobered.

\- zhan-ge - the younger smiled, causing the heat to spread inside the xiao zhan.

\- could it be? how did you like me playing lan wangji? - he returned the smile.

\- it was amazing! zhan-ge was amazing! you perfectly played the old-fashioned but decisive lan zhan! - yibo eyes turned into two crescents, and xiao zhan blushed slightly.

\- wang yibo, are we starting again? - he hit him lightly on the shoulder and laughed under his breath.

\- tell me, zhan-ge... - the younger one turned his head slightly to his side. - how did you come up with the idea of switching characters?

xiao zhan smiled slightly, staring deeply into his eyes.

\- somehow - he shrugged his shoulders happily, and the move seemed terribly cute.

\- one more question then, ge - yibo leaned over him, pointing one finger.

\- hm? - this time the elder tilted his head slightly to the side.

\- where did you get these pendants with bells?

xiao zhan only smiled mysteriously in response.


End file.
